


Prep

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, NU'EST, SHINee, Super Junior, Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boarding School, Cussing, Fluff, High School, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Senior Choi Seunghyun is roommates with Lee Taemin during Taemin's first year of high school.Originally posted on Aff on 3/10/2015. Completed on 4/12/2017. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/920110/prep-taemin-top-taetop-boardingschool





	1. Introduction

Taemin and Niel clung to each other as they waited for their names to be called. They had just transferred to their new school, Shinhwa Prepatory Boarding School, and they were being assigned to their new rooms- and roommates- two weeks before the term started. Each incoming freshman was paired with a senior to learn the ropes and meet new people.

“Ahn Daniel and Bang Minsoo.”

Niel stood up after receiving a hand squeeze from Taemin, his roommate standing as well.

“He's hot, Niel,” Taemin whispered, smiling.

“Shut up!” Niel hissed, blushing. He walked over to where Minsoo stood, smirking.

“Lee Taemin and Choi Seunghyun.”

Taemin stood slowly, looking for the boy whom he would be living with for the next year. He was startled by a gentle hand grasping his elbow, and he turned to find the hottest guy he'd ever seen smiling down at him.

 

 

 

Choi Seunghyun was tall, with caramel colored hair, smooth tan skin, and a strong, chiseled jaw. He was wearing thick black glasses, skinny jeans, and a black sweater. It was a good thing Seunghyun didn't let go as he guided Taemin to stand next to Niel and Minsoo, otherwise Taemin would have tripped over himself. He caught Niel's knowing smirk and stuck out his tongue, knowing his friend already knew what he thought of Seunghyun. Seunghyun raised an eyebrow and Taemin blushed, staring at the floor. He didn't lift his head again, although he peeked at Seunghyun once, only to find the upperclassman watching him. Taemin blushed again and quickly averted his eyes.

 

 

 

When they were finally released to go to their rooms, students flooded the hallways. Taemin walked behind Seunghyun, trying to take everything in while trying not to lose Seunghyun.

“Hey, Taemin!” a voice called.

Taemin turned to see Niel and Minsoo walking up to him.

“You really lucked out getting Choi as a roommate,” Minsoo said when they caught up with him. “Top of the class, most popular, wealthiest, and need I mention, best looking?”

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. “You sound like you're writing a dating profile for me.”

Taemin had to bit the inside of his cheek when Seunghyun spoke, the deep voice thrumming through him.

“No dating profile necessary. All you have to do is smile and everyone throws themselves at you- guys and girls alike.”

“Girls?” Niel asked.

“There's an all- girl campus about a mile from here,” Seunghyun explained. “Sometimes we have mixers and such, but for the most part we're separate campuses.”

“It's a good thing I like boys, otherwise I'd be jealous of all the attention,” Minsoo frowned.

“I thought you said guys like him, too,” Niel said.

Minsoo scowled and Seunghyun laughed.

“You're gonna be great for Minsoo's ego,” Seunghyun said, and turned to Taemin. “Come on, our room's right down the hall.”

 

 

 

Taemin waved at Niel, who was turning into his own room. He sighed with relief, knowing his best friend was only five doors down. He turned back to see Seunghyun smiling at him. Blushing, Taemin slipped past him into his new home. Two beds were at opposite corners of the room- one in the right corner by the door, the other in the left corner by the window. Next to each bed was a nightstand, with a desk on the opposite. There was a small dresser across from each bed, and a mini refrigerator leaned against one wall. One of the beds looked like it had been claimed- it had a different pillow and an extra blanket.

“I've had this room since I was a freshman,” Seunghyun said softly. “I hope you don't mind if I take this bed.”

“That's fine,” Taemin said, hauling his stuff to the bed by the window.

“Do you need help unpacking?”

Taemin blushed. “N-no. That's okay.”

Seunghyun smiled, bringing out a pair of dimples, and Taemin thought he would explode. “If you need any help at all, just ask. You can decorate however you want- this is your room, too.”

 

 

 

They spent the next half hour unpacking in silence, Seunghyun stopping to watch Taemin from time to time. Tall and thin- too thin, in Seunghyun's opinion- he had long auburn hair and plump lips that had Seunghyun wondering if they were as soft as they looked. Taemin was cute when he blushed but downright beautiful when he smiled. Seunghyun's musings were interrupted by Taemin calling his name.

“Hmm?”

“Will you help me hang my bulletin board?” Taemin asked shyly.

Seunghyun smiled. “Sure.”

He took the board from Taemin and positioned it above the bed, straightened and secured it into place. He joined Taemin at the foot of the bed. “Do you have any photos for it?”

Taemin nodded. “They're pretty much all me and Niel.”

“We'll change that,” Seunghyun smiled. “You'll make tons of friends here.”

Taemin's eyes welled and he bit his lip to keep from crying.

“Hey, it's okay,” Seunghyun said softly. Moving behind Taemin, he wrapped his arms around the freshman's waist and settled his chin on his shoulder. “It's okay to be overwhelmed. There's a lot to take in. But your best friend is right down the hall, and I'll be here every step of the way. I'm gonna take good care of you.”

 

 

 

Taemin took a deep breath, breathing in Seunghyun's scent. They were startled out of their reveries by Taemin's stomach growling. Seunghyun laughed, breaking the tension.

“Come on, it's lunch time,” Seunghyun pulled Taemin from the room, tucking the tiny arm through his own, marveling at the difference in their size and skin tone. “The cafeteria serves breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but you can buy sundry items from the general store.”

They passed Niel and Minsoo's door, and Niel came stumbling out, face flushed, and grinning. He looped his arm in Taemin's free one, as Minsoo exited behind him, wide smirk in place.

“No room for me?” Minsoo asked, falling behind Seunghyun, Taemin, and Niel. Niel could only giggle.

Taemin turned and smiled up at Seunghyun, who smiled back and raised a eyebrow.

“I was telling Taemin about the general store,” Seunghyun explained.

“That place has everything you need,” Minsoo replied.

“What if you need more clothes?” Taemin asked.

“It depends on what you need. The shop is meant to have a little bit of everything, kind of like a drugstore. We are allowed a trip to town one Saturday a month for anything extra.”

 

 

The cafeteria was slowly filling with students when they arrived. Seunghyun and Taemin secured a table while Niel and Minsoo loaded their trays.

“How much are we allowed?” Taemin whispered to Niel when he returned.

“As much as you want,” Minsoo responded kindly. “But you aren't allowed seconds, so make sure you load up good on your turn.”

Seunghyun guided Taemin through the line, putting extra food on the boy's tray when he thought Taemin wasn't selecting enough. When they sat down, Taemin grinned at Niel.

“I've never had this much food,” he whispered.

Niel winked at him and stole a tomato wedge off his plate.

“Do you want to see the general store after this?” Seunghyun asked.

Taemin shook his head. “My parents didn't give me any fun money, and my scholarship doesn't cover it.”

“I could pick something up for you.”

Taemin blushed. “That's okay. I have everything I need.”

 

 

 

Niel and Minsoo headed for the store as Seunghyun and Taemin headed back to their dorm.

“You can go with them,” Taemin suggested. “It's okay.”

“I'm fine with you,” Seunghyun answered, winking.

“I'm not a baby,” Taemin pouted.

Seunghyun wanted to point out the opposite with that pout, but Taemin was just too cute. Instead, he wrapped an arm around Taemin's neck and pulled him close. “I know. But you're stuck with me.”

“Seunghyun!” a voice called out.

Seunghyun lifted his head and guided Taemin to a pair of beautiful young men. “Heechul,” Seunghyun said to the brunette. “Ren,” to the blonde.

“Is this your roommate?” Heechul asked. “He's pretty.”

Taemin's cheeks burned and ducked his head, causing Seunghyun to grin widely at him.

“I'm adopting him,” Heechul declared.

“Oh no you're not,” Seunghyun scowled, wrapping his arms around Taemin. “The last thing we need is another you.”

Ren snorted. “Save him while there's still time.”

“Yah!”

Taemin giggled and Seunghyun smiled down at him. He ruffled Heechul's hair (much to his displeasure) and pinched Ren's cheek and pulled Taemin back to their room. “Good, you're safe.”

Taemin grinned. “Your friends are pretty cool.”

Seunghyun smiled back. “Yeah, and they like you,” he ruffled Taemin's hair. “You'll be fine here.”

 


	2. Accident

Taemin stuffed his hands in his pockets as he headed back towards his dorm. He had finished his math test early and was dismissed for the rest of the period.

 

 

Taemin pushed out of a heavy door and out across the courtyard, ruminating on the past couple of weeks. Seunghyun had been patient, kind, and funny. He seemed to sense whenever Taemin began to feel homesick, so he would act goofy to make Taemin smile again. He introduced Taemin to all of his friends- Key and Jinki, Donghae and Eunhyuk- and always made sure Taemin was comfortable and entertained. They spent pretty much all day of everyday together, often with Niel and Minsoo. Nights found Seunghyun watching Taemin as he went through his nightly routine of lotion, facial moisturizer, and lip balm. Seunghyun would sit in Taemin's desk chair, resting his chin on top of his hands, watching with almost pure adoration. He would say that Taemin was the prettiest thing he'd seen in a month of Sundays, leaving Taemin to roll his eyes and blush.

 

 

Taemin was pretty sure he was in love with Seunghyun. He knew it was ridiculous since he was only fifteen and Seunghyun only seventeen. If it were only about Seunghyun's looks, Taemin would have no problem using the word 'crush'. He just knew it was so much more than that- Seunghyun was smart, funny, and kind to everyone. He also took such good care of Taemin- “Singular care”, according to Minsoo (these words usually accompanied by a wink and a smirk). The first day of classes found Taemin in the bathroom- an hour before his alarm was supposed to go off- with a nervous stomach. Seunghyun discovered him, held back his hair, wiped his face, and curled up with him until it was time for them to get ready. When he returned from classes that afternoon, Taemin found some packets of peppermint tea and a bag of his favorite lemon drop candy on his desk.

 

Yeah, Choi Seunghyun was pretty perfect.

 

 

“Heads up!” a voice shouted, breaking through Taemin's thoughts before he was bowled to the ground.

“You okay, little one?”

Taemin pushed himself up. “I'll be alright.”

“Taemin?”

Taemin looked up to see Donghae wincing down at him.

“Oh man, Seunghyun is going to _kill_ me. He's so overprotective of you.” Donghae groaned.

Taemin rolled his eyes and stood. He moved on his ankle and walked on it a bit. “It seems okay. I probably just bruised it.”

Donghae still looked skeptical, making Taemin laugh.

“I never saw you. I was knocked over by someone I didn't know.”

The bell rang then, silencing any argument Donghae may have made.

 

 

 

 

Taemin limped through the rest of his classes, vowing to ice his ankle when he got back to his room. He had just taken off his show and sock when Seunghyun walked in.

“Taemin!” Seunghyun exclaimed, a look of alarm on his face as he all but tossed his books onto his bed in his haste to get to his roommate.

“Hey!” Taemin replied brightly. Taking note of Seunghyun's expression, he said, “It's not as bad as it looks. I'll ice it and keep it elevated for the weekend. It's just bruised, and will be good as new on Monday.”

“What did the nurse say?” Seunghyun asked, feathering his fingers over Taemin's ankle, making him giggle.

“I didn't go,” Taemin answered, wriggling his toes against Seunghyun's fingers.

“What?” Seunghyun's head snapped up. “Why not?”

Taemin shrugged. “There's no need to.”

“Taemin, there could be significant damage.”

“Nah, it's fine.”

“You don't know that!”

“I do, actually. Niel and I roughhoused a lot- we both know what breaks, sprains, twists and bruising feel like. I'm not stupid.”

Seunghyun set his jaw. “We're going to the nurse, now.”

Taemin leaned back, crossing his arms and eyeing Seunghyun. “No we're not. You can't make me. You're my roommate and my elder, but you are not the boss of me.”

 

 

Seunghyun stared at Taemin. He had no idea how to respond, so he just nodded and left the room. Taemin leaned back and tried to ignore the tears tracking down his cheeks.

 

 

 

“Why exactly are you pouting in our room?” Heechul demanded from Ren's bed, running his fingers through the blonde's hair.

“I'm not pouting,” Seunghyun sighed.

“Uh-huh,” Heechul replied in a disbelieving tone. “Trouble in paradise?”

Seunghyun made a face.

“What did you do?” Ren asked.

“What makes you think I did anything?”

“Because Taemin is the most perfect thing ever and can no wrong,” Heechul answered.

Seunghyun scowled.

“You know I'm right,” Heechul replied, getting up to answer a knock at the door.

 

 

Niel and Minsoo walked in, Niel stopping when he saw Seunghyun.

“Why aren't you taking care of Taemin?”

Ren sat up. “What happened to Taemin?”

“Someone knocked him over in the courtyard and he bruised his ankle.”

Everyone turned to Seunghyun, who crossed his arms.

“Taemin yelled at me,” he huffed.

Niel rolled his eyes. “Taemin doesn't yell. At anyone. Ever. Besides, you're overreacting.”

Seunghyun could only splutter.

“Look, there are some things-” Niel stopped, looking around the room. Sighing, he reached forward and grabbed Seunghyun's wrist, pulling him from the room.

Minsoo made to follow, but Niel stopped him. “You have to stay. This is between Seunghyun and me.”

“But-”

“Stay or you sleep in your bed tonight. Alone.”

Minsoo frowned, and Niel dragged Seunghyun down the hall and outside, not stopping until they reached the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

“So, you and Minsoo?” Seunghyun asked.

Niel blushed. “Never mind. We're talking about Taemin.”

Seunghyun sighed.

“Look, Taemin's home life... isn't the best. Taemin's father is a friend of the drink. It's why Taemin doesn't have any fun money.”

“Is that... why he said he'd never had so much food? That first night?”

Niel nodded. “Mrs. Lee did the best she could. She's a hard worker. So's Taemin. That's where he gets it from. Hard work, no favors.”

“That's why he won't let me spoil him,” Seunghyun grumbled.

“Mr. Lee won't allow anyone to help them. Too proud. So whenever I played with Taemin my mom packed enough food for three people. It was her way of making sure Taemin ate.”

“Taemin said you guys roughhoused a lot, and he knows what various injuries feel like.”

“Yup. We didn't have a hospital close by, just a clinic. Everyone there knew us by name.” Niel grinned. “It amazes me we've lived this long.”

 

 

Seunghyun smiled, but then it faded. “Did Mr. Lee...”

Niel shook his head. “Not Taemin. Mrs. Lee wouldn't let him. But she is a battered woman. Taemin was powerless to stop it.”

“And why he hates being babied,” Seunghyun connected. “It makes him feel weak.”

Niel nodded. “He's spoiled and petted because, well, you've met him.”

Seunghyun smiled fondly.

“But those same people always try to keep Taemin from doing things. As if they're afraid he'll break. That's why coming here is such a big deal. He can be free. Even his father recognized how important it is. He sobered up enough to see us off.”

 

 

Seunghyun sat quietly, before turning to Niel. “Thanks, man.”

Niel smiled and slapped Seunghyun's shoulder. “Just keep this between us.”

“You bet,” Seunghyun replied, ruffling Niel's hair.

 

 

 

Seunghyun stopped at the general store before heading back to his room. When he got back, he could tell Taemin had been crying, but he didn't say anything. He set the candy he'd bought on Taemin's nightstand before sitting next to him. He placed his hand on the other side of Taemin, leaning across him.

“Taemin, I didn't mean to upset you. We're friends, and I try to look out for you.”

Taemin sighed, and looked at his hands. “I know. But I'm not weak.”

“I don't think you're weak at all. I bet you're stronger than people give you credit for.”

Taemin offered a small smiled, but still couldn't look at Seunghyun.

Seunghyun lifted Taemin's head so they were eye to eye. “I always take care of the people I care about.”

Taemin flushed and smiled widely, before looking away.

Seunghyun smiled back, before fetching his laptop. “Now we're going to spend the weekend eating junk food and watching movies. Anywhere you need to go, I'll piggy back you.”

“Seunghyun,” Taemin whined, as Seunghyun climbed into bed next to him.

“Or I'll just throw you over my shoulder. Your choice.”

Taemin rolled his eyes at Seunghyun's smirk and smuggled into his roommate's side.

 


	3. Party

“Seunghyun?” Taemin called, pushing his way into their room.

“Ah, Taemin,” Seunghyun emerged from the bathroom. He was clad in only a pair of black pajama bottoms and was towel drying his hair. “How was your day?”

Taemin blushed and set his backpack onto Seunghyun's bed. “I have something for you.”

Seunghyun perked up. “Really?” he asked excitedly, sitting down.

Taemin reached into his backpack and pulled out a small handful of notes. “A couple of people stopped me on my way back from class.”

Seunghyun took the notes with a look of dismay. “A _couple_?” he replied, fanning out over half a dozen.

Taemin shrugged. He pulled a yellow envelope out of the pile. It was covered in stickers and cutesy drawings. “Don't pick her. She was a little mean, as if she couldn't believe I would dare room with you. Probably didn't trust me to bring this back to you.”

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. “She must be an upperclassman. Every semester one group from each camps will go to the other one for a class and lunch.”

Taemin pulled out a batter note with shaky handwriting. “Pick this one. He looks intimidating, but was actually very shy and sweet.”

 

 

A knock at the door brought in Heechul.

“What are you up to?” He asked.

Seunghyun got a bunch of love notes,” Taemin replied. “I'm helping him whittle them down.”

“They're a little late this year. It's September. Seunghyun's fans have usually started long before now. I do hope you aren't losing your touch, Seunghyun.”

Taemin giggled, and Heechul buried his face in Taemin's hair, smirking at the way Seunghyun was now scowling.

 

“What are you even doing here?” Seunghyun demanded.

“Ren and I are having a party tonight. You both have to be there.”

“Even me?” Taemin asked softly.

“ _Especially_ you,” Heechul replied. “I have to show you off!” He winked at Seunghyun before walking out.

Taemin looked baffled, and Seunghyun chuckled.

“It's because you're so cute,” he said, nudging Taemin with his foot. “I won't let him embarrass you.”

Taemin could only blush.

 

 

Another knock heralded Niel and Minsoo.

“What are you guys doing?” Niel asked, sitting next to Taemin.

“Sorting Seunghyun's love letters.”

“Starting a little late this year, aren't they?” Minsoo stretched out next to them, head in Niel's lap. “Are you losing your touch?”

Seunghyun scowled and hit Minsoo with his pillow. Minsoo grinned and put the pillow under his head.

“Heechul said the exact same thing,” Taemin giggled.

“I take it you guys are going to the party then,” Minsoo replied.

“I can't wait,” said Niel. “Our first party away from home. No worries about our shenanigans getting back to my parents.”

Taemin snorted.

“I heard Minho's sneaking in alcohol,” Minsoo smirked.

Taemin bit his lip.

 

 

“You don't have to drink,” Seunghyun said softly, rubbing Taemin's foot. “Jinki doesn't. His parents were hit by a drunk driver. They both survived, but he swore he'd never drink.”

“But what if we get caught and we're all tossed out?” Taemin wrung his hands. The last thing he wanted was to be tossed from this school he loved and friends he'd made to go back to his father.

“That won't happen,” Minsoo said confidently. “They allow us parties once in a while as long as they don't get too rowdy.”

Taemin looked unconvinced, and Seunghyun pulled him into his lap.

“Nothing's going to happen,” Seunghyun reassured, rubbing Taemin's arms. “We'll leave if things get out of hands. And if we get caught we'll tell them you weren't drinking.” He kissed Taemin's temple. “I won't let anything bad happen to you.”

Taemin closed his eyes and allowed himself to snuggle into his roommate's embrace.

 

 

* * *

 

Taemin and Seunghyun attended the party with Niel and Minsoo. Taemin couldn't imagine so many people squeezed into his own room. Niel and Minsoo went off to see some of Minsoo's other friends. Taemin stuck close to Seunghyun's side, which left Seunghyun with a warm feeling that Taemin trusted him enough to protect him. Seunghyun settled them with Jinki, and Taemin relaxed not too long after. Jinki was mellow and friendly, teasing everyone from Seunghyun to his own roommate Key.

“Don't ever let Key talk you into shopping,” Jinki warned. “Not only is no shopping done for you, but you're turned into his own personal pack mule.”

“Yah!” Key frowned, plopping into Jinki's lap. “Is that any way to speak to your boyfriend?”

Jinki wrapped his arms around Key's waist. “I'll be cleaning up your vomit later, so yes.”

Taemin covered his mouth as he laughed at Key's pout.

“See if I suck your cock later,” Key grumbled.

Jinki just grinned. “You'll be so wasted you won't even be able to find it.”

Taemin laughed so hard he had to bury his face in Seunghyun's arm.

“Jinki! They're laughing at me!” Key whined, smooshing his face into his boyfriend's neck.

They all laughed then.

 

 

The party continued in the same vein for a couple more hours. Niel and Minsoo made their way over and soon Taemin found himself tangled up with the two plus Seunghyun. At some point, Taemin ended in Seunghyun's lap, the older boy's arms wrapped around him and nose nuzzled in Taemin's hair. Minsoo winked at Taemin's blushing face, but didn't comment.

 

 

It was when Taemin made his way to the bathroom that he noticed two other boys staring at him. One was tall, with soft brown curls and large, round brown eyes. The shorter boy looked a little like a dinosaur (which made Taemin snicker to himself) with a black faux hawk. Taemin didn't think anything of it until he came out of the bathroom and found them waiting for him.

“Hey beautiful,” the taller one murmured. He pulled Taemin into a corner. “You're Seunghyun's roommate, right?”

Taemin nodded. “I'm Taemin.”

The boy grinned wolfishly. “Well, Taemin. I'm Minho, and this is Jonghyun. What do you say to a drink with us?”

Taemin shook his head. “I- I'm good, th- thanks,” he stammered. He moved forward, but Minho placed a large hand on Taemin's chest and shoved him back into the wall.

“Come on, Minho. Leave the kid alone,” Jonghyun said roughly, grabbing Minho's arm.

 

 

“Fuck you,” Minho spat, shoving Jonghyun's arm off him. He turned a feral grin on Taemin. “I just wanna play with our new friend, that's all.”

Taemin had pressed himself as close to the wall as he could. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was trembling.

“Everything okay over here?”

Taemin's eyes snapped open at Seunghyun's voice and he smiled in relief.

“Wanna go for a walk, Tae?” Seunghyun asked. “I'm feeling a little claustrophobic.”

Taemin nodded vigorously and slid past Minho and Jonghyun, who had moved back at Seunghyun's presence.

Offering one final glare, Seunghyun slung an arm around Taemin's neck and guided him from the room.

 

 

The dormitory doors were usually locked at nine o'clock every night, but Seunghyun propped one open while he and Taemin stepped outside for fresh air.

“Are you feeling better?” Taemin asked.

“I should be asking you that,” Seunghyun replied.

“But you said you were feeling claustrophobic.”

“I said that to get you away from them.”

Taemin just nodded and took a deep breath of the cool night air.

“I'm sorry,” Seunghyun said softly after a few moments. “I should have kept a better eye on you.”

“You did, though,” Taemin insisted. “You couldn't have known they were going to corner me.”

“Those bastards,” Seunghyun swore.

“Actually, I think Jonghyun likes me. He was trying to get Minho to back off.” Taemin smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's waist.

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Taemin steamed a spot on his window and drew a little heart.

“A heart, Taeminnie?” came a voice from behind, startling him. “Are you in love?”

“How's your hangover, Key?” Taemin asked instead.

“Non-existent,” Key said happily.

“That's because Jinki takes such good care of you,” Seunghyun said, coming into the room with breakfast.

“Seunghyun! Taemin drew a heart on his window! Your baby's in love!”

Taemin blushed bright red as Seunghyun caught his eye.

“No teasing or you don't get breakfast,” Seunghyun answered.

Key pouted as everyone laughed at him.

 


	4. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aggressive roughness in this chapter

Autumn descended crisply and quickly on Shinhwa Prep campus. It rained often and students were in coats and hats by the beginning of October.

 

 

 

Taemin had a light windbreaker. He usually took Niel's hand-me-downs, but Niel had gotten a new coat the previous year and had nothing new to pass on. One afternoon when Taemin had returned to the dorm soaking and shivering, Seunghyun had been horrified. He had helped Taemin change into dry clothes, and warmed him up with cocoa and sweets. He then gave Taemin a coat of his.

 

“Hyung, I can't take this! It's too nice!” Taemin protested, looking at the way the coat fell to his knees. “And big. And what about you?”

 

“I have a second one,” Seunghyun's answered, zipping the coat up. He studied Taemin, sleeves hanging below his fingers, and smiled. “You look adorable in over-sized clothes.”

 

Taemin pouted.

 

“More so when you pout.”

 

 

 

As Halloween drew closer, Taemin and Neil became more and more excited. They always participated in Halloween festivities at home- from trick-or-treating when they were younger to passing out candy, decorating, and participating in local haunts when they were older. Their enthusiasm infected the others and Key decided to throw a Halloween party. Taemin was thrilled- until he found out Seunghyun wouldn't be attending.

 

“My parents and my sister will be visiting,” he explained. “But you know more people now so you'll be fine. Heechul, Ren, Donghae and Eunhyuk will all be there. And I'll have Jinki keep an eye on you.”

 

Taemin blushed. “I'll miss you,” he said softly.

 

Seunghyun smiled widely. “I'll miss you too,” he replied, chucking Taemin under the chin. “We'll have a special breakfast the next morning.”

 

 

 

Once Taemin learned there would be a party, figuring out his costume came next. He had no money for a one from the store and refused to let Seunghyun buy him one. It was Key who came up with the idea.

 

“Glamorous skeleton,” he declared.

 

“What does that even mean?” Jinki asked.

 

Key rolled his eyes and looked at Taemin. “Just ask Seunghyun for a suit. I'll do your makeup.”

 

 

 

Taemin pushed his dorm room open. “Seunghyun? Are you here? Do you have a suit? Key has this totally weird...” he stopped when he saw three strangers in his room. An older man leaned against his bed, and two women were seated on Seunghyun's bed. “Um....,” he floundered. “Hi.”

 

The older woman smiled and stood. She walked over to Taemin, holding out her hand. “I'm Seunghyun's mother.”

 

 _Oh._ He should have known. The eyebrows.

 

“Yes, our eyebrow game is on point,” Mrs. Choi grinned.

 

Taemin's eyes widened. “Did I say that out _loud_?” he whispered.

 

“You're even cuter than Seunghyun says you are,” smirked the young woman on the bed.

 

“I'm _what_?!”

 

 

 

“Taemin? You okay?” Seunghyun entered the room just then.

 

“I'm not cute,” Taemin blurted out, making everyone laugh.

 

“Yes you are,” Mr. Choi finally spoke up. “My son has excellent taste.”

 

Taemin moved his mouth but no words came out.

 

Seunghyun wrapped an arm around Taemin's shoulders. “These are my parents, and my sister, Trouble.”

 

“Hyeyoun,” she snorted.

 

Taemin bit his lip and offered a small wave.

 

“Are you ready for Key's party?” Seunghyun asked.

 

“Almost? He wants me to be some kind of skeleton, so he told me to ask if you had a suit.”

 

“Sure,” Seunghyun replied, opening his closet. “It'll be a bit big on you, though.”

 

“Great. I can be a hobo skeleton.”

 

Seunghyun chuckled and handed over the suit, along with a top hat. “Make sure you get pictures. And remember- breakfast tomorrow.”

 

 

* * *

The party was going well. Key had done his makeup and added a corset, gloves, and a fake cigar. He looked adorable and got a lot of attention. He only wished Seunghyun was there. Then the night would have been perfect. He stuck close to their circle of friends- he loved that he and Seunghyun shared the same friends. He was never left out. Even though their cooing was a little much at times, he felt safe. Cared for. He grinned at Niel, who reached out and tussled Taemin's hair under his hat.

 

 

 

A couple hours later- Taemin wasn't sure as he had lost track of time- he yawned and decided it was time to head back to his room.

 

“I'll walk you,” Minsoo offered, standing up.

 

Taemin rolled his eyes. “It's literally the building the next door. It's highly unlikely the boogeyman will get me.”

 

Minsoo frowned, before letting out an exasperated sigh. “Fine, but if Seunghyun kills me, I'm haunting you forever.”

 

Taemin just saluted and left the party.

 

 

 

Taemin decided to take the tunnel instead of heading outside. It may have been a short distance between the buildings, but it was cold and misty out. The tunnel wasn't really a tunnel since it was above ground. It was more of a closed-in walkway. It was well- lit, but most importantly, it was warm. He had just made it to his building when someone reached out and grabbed him.

 

 

 

A werewolf. He was face to face with a werewolf. That is, until the mask was pulled off to reveal a sweaty, leering Minho.

 

“My, what a scary mask you have,” Taemin whispered.

 

Minho looked pleased, and moved closer to Taemin. “Thanks, baby. I wanted to look good for you.”

 

Taemin backed into the wall. “Th-thanks, but I need to get to my room now.”

 

Minho slammed his hands on the wall on either side of of Taemin's head. “I was hoping we could pick up what we started last month before your guard dog interfered.” He leaned forward to kiss Taemin, who ducked his head. Growling, one of Minho's hands gripped Taemin's chin roughly, smearing the meticulous face paint.

 

Tears welled in Taemin's eyes.

 

“That wasn't a request, you little shit.”

 

“Let me go, Minho. Please.”

 

Minho moved in for another try, but Taemin was able to wrench out of his grasp. He didn't get very far when Minho pulled him back and slammed him against the wall. Taemin cried out.

 

“Minho!”

 

 

 

Taemin and Minho turned to see Jonghyun running towards them. He ran into Minho and knocked him over.

 

“Get out of here, Taemin,” Jonghyun panted. “Go on, I'll hold him off.”

 

Tears were spilling down Taemin's cheeks, further ruining his makeup. He was frozen for a moment before slowly sliding down the hall, still pressed against the wall. When he had cleared Minho, he took off running to his room.

 

 

 

Seunghyun was stretched out on his bed, reading. He'd returned an hour previous to an empty room. Although he missed Taemin, he hoped his roommate was having a good time. If anyone deserved fun, it was him.

 

The quiet was broken by the door being slammed open, then slammed shut by a trembling, all too familiar figure.

 

“Taemin?” Seunghyun called incredulously, tossing his book aside. He stood up and approached his roommate slowly.

 

 

 

Taemin was panting and knowing he was safe with Seunghyun made the tears flow. “I-it was M-minho. Jong s-saved me.” He trembled. Seunghyun reached out and took Taemin's hands gently into his. He removed the top hat and smoothed Taemin's hair back.

 

“Let's get you cleaned up, okay?”

 

Taemin nodded and allowed himself to be led.

 

 

In the bathroom, Seunghyun leaned Taemin against the sink and grabbed a washcloth. He wet it and slowly and gently cleaned Taemin's face. Taemin's tears had stopped and he was quiet and still. When he was finished, Seunghyun grabbed his softest, fluffiest towel and gently dried him, frowning at the finger marks on Taemin's lower cheeks. Impulsively, he leaned over and kissed them gently.

 

 

 

Taemin's eyes widened, and a small smile flit about his lips. Seunghyun smiled before leaning in to press his lips against Taemin's. Taemin sighed and slid his arms around Seunghyun's neck. Seunghyun slowly opened his mouth, tentatively sliding his tongue forward. He groaned when it came into contact with Taemin's. Gently cradling Taemin's face in his hands, his heart fluttered with each little whimper Taemin released. Seunghyun slowly pulled back and rubbed his nose along Taemin's cheek. “Want to sleep with me tonight?” he murmured.

 

Taemin nodded so hard Seunghyun was afraid he'd get whiplash.

 

“Just to sleep, goober,” Seunghyun chided fondly.

 

Taemin blushed hotly. “I know.”

 

“Jammies and bed in five.” Seunghyun kissed Taemin's forehead and left the bathroom, heading to his bed. He put his book on his nightstand and straightened his bed as best as he could. There was no room for an extra pillow, so they'd have to share. Butterflies filled his belly as he climbed into bed but he couldn't figure out why. Taemin finally exited the bathroom, blushing as he shuffled over to Seunghyun's bed. Seunghyun rolled over to make room, lifting the blankets up for Taemin. Taemin slid in and Seunghyun pulled him close so the he rest his head on Seunghyun's chest.

 

 

 

“Seunghyun?”

 

“Mmm?

 

There was a beat of silence. Then, “Thank you.”

 

Seunghyun smiled and kissed his finger which he then pressed to Taemin's nose. He fell asleep running his fingers through Taemin's hair.

 

* * *

 

Taemin's costume: 

 

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=n4t9hv)

  



	5. Birthday

After Halloween's kiss, Taemin was over the moon. He would stare adoringly at Seunghyun, and blush deeply whenever Seunghyun would catch his eye and smile. At breakfast the next morning, Taemin had been shyer than usual- he could barely look Seunghyun in the eye. Seunghyun just chuckled and ran his fingers over Taemin's cheek. They went for an autumn walk, drank hot chocolate, and watched scary movies on Seunghyun's laptop.

 

 

 

A couple of days later, Taemin received a letter from his mother. She had won the blue ribbon in the chili cook off, and had sent Taemin some fun money. Fifty whole dollars! Taemin knew exactly what he would do with it. Well, part of it. Seunghyun's birthday was in two days, and now Taemin would buy him a gift. He and Niel scoured the campus general store.

 

“Isn't jade good luck?” Niel asked, handing over a small jade dog.

 

“It is!” Taemin exclaimed. “But Seunghyun was born in the Year of the Rabbit.”

 

Niel rifled through the box before finding a rabbit. “And look, there's a hole through it's ears. You could make a necklace.”

 

Taemin grinned. He looked next at their necklace chains, deciding on a thin, red leather strap. Back in Niel's room, he double threaded the rabbit, making a small good luck bracelet. He wrapped it in white tissue paper with the leftover leather, and tucked a small birthday note in the bow.

 

 

* * *

 

The night before Seunghyun's birthday, the senior class from the girl's campus was dining with the boys. They weren't just there for the seniors- Jonghyun and Ricky's older sisters sat with them. A girl Taemin didn't recognize sat at their table, having a lively conversation with Seunghyun. Taemin's heart clenched as Seunghyun smiled easily at her.

 

“Taemin!” Seunghyun smiled, and pulled Taemin into the seat next to him. “This is my roommate Taemin. Taemin, this is Sohee. She's a senior too, and has been annoying me since we were freshmen.”

 

“He's so cute!” Sohee squealed. “And I wasn't annoying enough for you to date.”

 

Taemin's heart clenched painfully. “You two dated?” he asked softly. He felt a squeeze on his left knee, and turned to find Niel smiling softly at him.

 

Sohee snorted. “For like five minutes. My taste has vastly improved.”

 

Seunghyun scowled and reached out to swipe at her.

 

 

 

While it was fun catching up with Sohee, Seunghyun couldn't help but notice how quiet Taemin was. While he had been shy when they were around students he hadn't met yet, tonight he was being painfully shy. He hadn't spoken since asking if Seunghyun had dated Sohee. Instead he just stared at his tray, pushing his food around. Sometimes Niel would lean over and whisper in Taemin's ear, getting the tiny redhead to smile. Finally, unable to bear not being Taemin's center of attention, Seunghyun nudged him. Taemin looked up at him with pink cheeks, and Seunghyun relaxed. That was better. “You're still having dinner with me tomorrow, right?”

 

Taemin nodded, smiling brightly. He saw Sohee smiling at him and he looked away.

 

Seunghyun stood. “I'm going to walk Sohee out. I'll catch up to you, cutie.” Seunghyun chucked Taemin under the chin.

 

 

 

 

“He is _adorable_!” Sohee exclaimed as they walked out of the dining room.

 

“Yeah,” Seunghyun sighed.

 

“Aww, you like him!”

 

“I think so. I just don't know if it's _like_ like. And he's so young, and I'm his hyung, and what if he thinks I'm taking advantage?”

 

“Well,” Sohee said slowly. “If you're unsure of your feelings, try testing them out on someone else. You'll know right away.”

 

Seunghyun bit his lip, not quite believing he was actually considering this. “Are you volunteering?”

 

Sohee smirked. “Sure, I'm game.”

 

 

 

 

Taemin hummed on his way to his room. He had stopped at Niel's room to pick up Seunghyun's gift. He hadn't wanted to keep it in his backpack in case it broke. And he was afraid of Seunghyun finding it too soon if he left it in their room. So Niel guarded it, and now Taemin was going to pass it over a few hours early. He stopped outside his door when he heard a strange noise that stopped him. It sounded like a groan, and suddenly Taemin had images of Seunghyun being hurt. He turned the knob, but it was locked. Before he could dig out his key, he heard something else.

 

“That's it baby.” Seunghyun's voice was muffled, but Taemin still heard it. As well as a girl's reply. Tears burned Taemin's eyes as he turned and headed down the hall.

 

 

 

 

“Taemin!” Key's voice was horrified. Probably because Taemin was a sobbing mess. “Hey, come in here.”

 

Jinki removed Taemin's backpack, and Key settled Taemin onto his bed, stroking his hair. Taemin just cried and held Seunghyun's gift.

 

Finally, he calmed enough to say, “There's a girl in our room.”

 

Key's hand stilled in Taemin's hair.

 

“I heard them,” Taemin continued bitterly.

 

Jinki kneeled in front of Taemin. “Do you want to stay with us tonight?” he asked, wiping Taemin's eyes.

 

Taemin nodded. “Don't tell,” he said softly.

 

Jinki smiled. “Promise.”

 

Once Taemin had changed into a set of Jinki's pajamas, he climbed into bed with Key and fell asleep.

 

 

 

* * *

The next morning, Taemin woke early. He'd slept terribly, and was so exhausted. He also had a headache. He changed and sneaked back to his room. Unlocking the door as softly as he could, Taemin crept into the room. Seunghyun and Sohee were tangled up in Seunghyun's bed. Taemin quickly changed into fresh clothing, trying to ignore the fresh tears that were threatening to spill. He set Seunghyun's gift on his nightstand, before leaving just as quietly as he had come in.

 

 

 

Seunghyun awoke to the sound of his alarm. He was a bit startled at the additional weight in his bed- he didn't remember Taemin getting in bed with him. It was when the figure stirred that his blood ran cold. It was Sohee.

 

Her eyes adjusted, then widened. “Crap!” she exclaimed, jumping out of bed. “How the hell am I going to sneak out of here and back into my dorm?”

 

Seunghyun was about to respond when he noticed a small parcel next to his bed. He pulled out the small note first.

_Happy birthday hyung!_

_I hope your day is as_

_great as you are!_

_Taemin_

 

Seunghyun smiled. That little rascal must have snuck in... and... put it on his nightstand. Oh no.

 

“What's the matter with you?”

 

“Taemin dropped this off. He saw us.”         

 

Sohee grimaced. “Good luck with that,” she said before leaving.

 

 

Seunghyun slowly removed the paper, and smiled down at the bracelet. He brought it to his lips and sighed. “Taemin, I'm so sorry. But I know my feelings now.” He only hoped it wasn't too late.


	6. Aftermath

Taemin spent the day avoiding Seunghyun: He sped to his classes and through his meals. Niel looked confused, but Taemin didn't answer him, only dashed away before Seunghyun caught up with him. But now dinner was over, and Taemin wasn't ready to go back to his room just yet. He thought the library might be too obvious, so he just wandered around.

“Taemin?”

Taemin turned to see Jonghyun standing a little ways away from him. “Hey.”

“Minho was expelled.”

Taemin bit his lip. He wasn't sure how to feel. Minho was awful, but he was Jonghyun's roommate.

“It's his own fault,” Jonghyun said, as if he were reading Taemin's mind. “He was an awful person.”

“He was your friend.”

Jonghyun snorted. “He was a bully and I was too scared to stand up to him. That's not really a friendship.”

Taemin just fiddled with the straps of his backpack.

“Anyways, what are you up to?”

“Just looking for a quiet place to study.”

Jonghyun tilted his head. “Not in your room?”

Taemin blushed and cleared his throat, looking away.

“Okay. Um, well, I know of a private spot where I'm never bothered, if you want to check it out.”

 

 

Taemin followed Jonghyun to a small rounded alcove by the front doors. The arched doorway faced arched windows, and a couple of plants by the opening blocked the view from passersby.

“It's beautiful!” Taemin exclaimed.

Jonghyun smiled and shouldered off his backpack. He plopped onto the bench that ran around the alcove. “Isn't it? Peaceful too.”

 

 

They settled into their homework. It was quiet, but Jonghyun would answer any question Taemin had. Sometimes he would hum softly. Jonghyun was a calming presence, and Taemin was grateful for the opportunity to not have to think. Before long, the first curfew warning bell rang. It allowed the students five minutes to make it back to their dorms before curfew. Taemin and Jonghyun quickly packed their things and headed towards the dorms.

“Thanks for this,” Taemin blushed. “It means a lot.”

Jonghyun bumped their shoulders. “Maybe we could do it again, sometime?”

Taemin smiled. “Okay.”

 

 

 

The sound of arguing inside his dorm room stopped Taemin in his tracks. The door was cracked the tiniest bit, so he leaned as close as he dared.

“Honestly Seunghyun! What were you thinking?” Heechul shrieked.

Taemin raised an eyebrow.

“I wasn't-”

“Clearly,” Heechul cut off savagely. “You never do when Sohee is around.”

“He has a point, hyung,” Key piped up. “What were you even doing with her in the first place?”

“We were just talking!” Seunghyun insisted. “I was telling her about Taemin and how great he is-”

Taemin blushed and felt himself warm.

“And how did that end up with you and Sohee in bed?”

Seunghyun sighed. He became quiet, and Taemin desperately wanted to see what was happening.

“Hey Taemin!”

Taemin startled into an upright position. He turned to see Donghae waving at him from down the hall. Taemin smiled and waved back, giggling as Donghae's boyfriend Eunhyuk snuck up on him and scared him. Laughing, he turned back to see Heechul in the doorway, staring at him. “I didn't know you were here, hyung,” Taemin lied.

“When did you get here?” Heechul asked.

Taemin raised his eyebrows. “Just now. Why?”

“How much did you hear?”

“Can I come in my room please?”

Heechul's eyes widened a little, but he moved aside to let Taemin in. Taemin said hello to the others and moved over to his desk. No one spoke, but Taemin could feel them watching as he emptied his back pack. He sat down without looking at anyone and began to study. He didn't really need to- he had gotten a lot finished working with Jonghyun- but he didn't wait to face the occupants in his room.

“Where were you?” Heechul asked.

“Studying with Jonghyun.”

“Didn't he used to bully you?” Key asked, surprised.

“Actually, it was Minho, and he's been expelled.” Taemin smiled. “I think Jonghyun likes me.”

“Do you think that's smart?” Seunghyun demanded.

“Yes.”

 

 

The second curfew warning bell rang out, alerting students that they had one minute to return to their rooms. There was a sigh, but Taemin didn't turn around.

“We'll see you guys tomorrow,” Key said. The door closed, but still Taemin didn't move.

“I'm sorry you had to find me and Sohee,” Seunghyun finally said.

Taemin shrugged. “Whatever. But a little warning next time would be nice.”

“There definitely won't be a next time,” Seunghyun chuckled. “Sohee was a mistake.”

“How many times have you made it?”

“Enough times to know better.”

Taemin didn't answer, just pulled out a highlighter and began highlighting random sentences in his book. He forced himself to concentrate.

Seunghyun walked over to him. “Thanks for the bracelet, Tae,” he smiled. “I love it. I bet it brings me good luck and fortune.”

Taemin looked up then. The senior stood next to him, hands in his pockets. He wore Taemin's bracelet on his left wrist. Taemin allowed himself a small smile at the sight of it.

Seunghyun smiled back. “I wish we could have had breakfast together this morning.”

Taemin came crashing back to earth. “You looked busy.”

“I'm so, so sorr-”

“It's fine, hyung,” Taemin interrupted. “It's none of my business. It's not like I'm your boyfriend.” He said the last part softly, turning back to his homework, and his back on Seunghyun.

 

 

 

* * *

Taemin began spending more time with Jonghyun, much to Seunghyun's chagrin. His eyes followed jealously as they sat together in the dining hall. Taemin had never seemed to be at such ease in Seunghyun's presence. And he was always smiling now, which Seunghyun supposed was a good thing. Jonghyun was always so attentive to Taemin, hanging onto his every word. He had a guitar, and even played for Taemin.

 

 

But the hardest thing was what happened one night when Seunghyun went looking for Taemin before curfew. They had been outside with other students, but a newly arrived snowfall was driving them indoors. Taemin lagged behind with Jonghyun. Before they reached the doors, Jonghyun stopped and turned to Taemin. Seunghyun's heart began to pound as he watched Jonghyun cup Taemin's face.

 

 

His stomach rolled at Taemin's easy smile.

 

 

He turned away before he could see them kissing under the newly falling snow.


	7. interlude

Not too long after that, Taemin and Jonghyun became a couple. Taemin spent a lot of his free time with his new boyfriend. They cuddled and kissed, but they did also study a lot. Seunghyun wanted to complain about them spending so much time together, but he couldn't. Taemin's grades were excellent, and he seemed so happy. Seunghyun still wanted to complain, though.

 

 

Seunghyun hated seeing Taemin wearing Jonghyun's jacket instead of the one he himself gave to Taemin two months previous. The coat was big on Jonghyun, but fit Taemin just right, and he looked equal parts adorable and sexy. Heechul, Key, and Ren didn't think that was fair.

 

 

Jonghyun began sitting with them at meal times, and Seunghyun hated how easily he got along with Niel. Niel was supposed to hate Jonghyun, and push Taemin towards Seunghyun. But instead Niel and Minsoo did couples stuff with Taemin and Jonghyun. And the inside jokes! It was enough to make Seunghyun's eye twitch.

 

 

The worst was when the dorm had a movie night. Snacks, blankets, pillows and pajamas. Taemin was in one of Seunghyun's t-shirts and a pair of sweats. His hair was pulled back and his cheeks were plump and rosy, his lips totally kissable. But it was Jonghyun who was kissing those lips, caressing those cheeks. Because it was Jonghyun that Taemin was cuddled up to. And Seunghyun hated it. He felt like he was constantly walking around with a pout.

 

 

 

“It's your own fault and I don't feel the least bit sorry for you,” Heechul said as they waited for class to start.

Seunghyun glared at his friend.

“All I'm saying is,” Heechul continued. “you had your shot, and you blew it.”

“This is hardly helpful,” Seunghyun growled.

Heechul scoffed. “I'm not interested in helping you,” he sniffed. “But I am concerned about Taemin.”

Seunghyun looked up in surprise.

“Come on,” Heechul huffed. “You guys were so close. Taemin fucking adores you. Now that's he's dating this Jonghyun kid, you've pushed him away. Taemin's devastated- he needs you. He thinks he's done something wrong.”

Seunghyun's eyes widened. “It's not true!”

“I know it isn't. But that's not how he sees it.”

Seunghyun rested his head in his hands. He had hurt the one person he most wanted to protect and make happy. He sighed.

“Hey man, I get it,” Heechul offered gently. “It's hard to see the person you like with someone else. It sucks. All you can do now is be his friend.”

Seunghyun closed his eyes. The teacher walked in, effectively halting all conversation. Seunghyun had to prove to Taemin that they were still friends, that Seunghyun would always be there. He had to.

 

 

 

When Taemin arrived back in his room at the end of the day, it had been transformed. A small Christmas tree stood on top of their tiny fridge. Small boughs of holly were tied to their beds. Stockings were pinned to the door, and white twinkle lights were strung across the ceiling. Taemin marveled at the sight.

“What do you think?” Seunghyun emerged from that bathroom, a Santa hat perched jauntily on his head.

“It's beautiful!” Taemin exclaimed.

Seunghyun smiled and placed reindeer antlers on Taemin's head,

Taemin blushed.

Seunghyun turned to look over the room. “Feel free to change it however you like.”

Taemin shook his head. “It's perfect.” He noticed Seunghyun watching him with a familiar small and soft smile, and he blushed.

“Listen Taemin,” Seunghyun sighed. “I know I've been an asshole lately, and I'm so sorry. But I promise, it's nothing do with you, okay? You didn't do anything wrong.”

Taemin bit his lip.

“I can't explain to you my behavior, but I swear, I am so sorry. I will continue to be here for you. I'm still for you.”

“Promise you'll never do it again?”

“I promise, I swear.”

Seunghyun looked crushed, and Taemin moved to give his roommate a hug.

Seunghyun held Taemin tightly. “You're everything, Taemin,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I don't want to lose that.”


	8. Breakup

Things settled down after that. Taemin was significantly less stressed now that he and Seunghyun were back on speaking terms. He had missed talking to his hyung, especially once he and Jonghyun began dating. He had Niel's support always, but it was nice that his roommate was also on his side. He tried his best to spend equal time with both of them. With Niel it was easy- he got along with both Jonghyun and Seunghyun. But for some reason, Jonghyun and Seunghyun were a little touchy around each other. They all ate together and were polite, but things still felt strained. So Taemin spent time them separately. Sometimes, though, Taemin just needed Niel, so he would wander down to his best friend's room for some quiet time. Minsoo would give them privacy, and they would curl up on Niel's bed. Sometimes they would talk, and sometimes they would just nap. Overall, Taemin thought he was doing a good job keeping balance.

 

 

Seunghyun definitely felt better now that he and Taemin were talking again. He hadn't realized it, but he missed having Taemin's full attention, those big beautiful eyes trained on him. He missed the way the boy's face would light up when he smiled. Things were pretty much back to normal, just with the addition of Jonghyun. It wasn't that Seunghyun didn't like Jonghyun- the junior certainly seemed nice, and he definitely made Taemin happy. Seunghyun just wasn't sure if he fully trusted the guy who was Minho's roommate. Taemin had promised Seunghyun that Minho was the bully, and that Jonghyun was nothing like him. Seunghyun was still a little suspicious. He wouldn't say anything more about it though. He knew someone would tell him if Jonghyun was hurting Taemin.

 

 

If Seunghyun were honest with himself, he knew a large portion of his animosity towards Jonghyun was jealousy. Now that he knew how he felt about Taemin, Seunghyun wanted him all to himself. He wanted all of Taemin's attention, all of his laughs, his smiles, his kisses. But Seunghyun also knew he didn't deserve them. He had hurt Taemin and this was the most he could hope for. He would have to content himself with being Taemin's friend and roommate. It admittedly wasn't ideal, but Seunghyun wasn't such a jerk that he would try to break up Taemin and Jonghyun's relationship.

 

 

* * *

Taemin curled up in bed, sobbing his heart out. He didn't know when everything had gone so wrong. He thought things were fine. He thought they were happy.

“Taemin?” It was Seunghyun. He sat on Taemin's bed, resting a hand on his leg. “What is it?”

Taemin couldn't answer.

“Is it your parents?”

Taemin shook his head.

“Niel?”

Another shake.

Seunghyun paused. “Is it Jonghyun?”

Taemin nodded and cried harder.

“Okay. Is he hurt?”

“He d-dumped m-me.”

Seunghyun stared at him. Finally he gathered Taemin into his arms. Taemin sobbed great gasping sobs, burying his face in Seunghyun's shirt. Seunghyun didn't say anything, just rocked Taemin back and forth while stroking his hair.

 

 

It took a while for Taemin to settle down. When he finally finished crying, he still clung to Seunghyun.

“Did he say why?” Seunghyun asked gently.

“Just that he didn't think we were right together and that it wasn't working.” Taemin sniffed. “But I thought I was doing everything right!”

“Shhhh,” Seunghyun pressed a kiss to Taemin's hair. “I'm sure you were. But it's not always about the right thing or the wrong thing. Sometimes people just don't fit.”

Taemin flumped face first onto his pillow.

Seunghyun rubbed Taemin's back. “I'm gonna run to the general store for reinforcements. Want me to send Niel in?”

Taemin nodded.

 

 

Minsoo opened their door and raised an eyebrow. He and Niel had been avoiding Seunghyun since the Sohee fiasco.

“Is Niel here?” Seunghyun asked.

Minsoo raised his other eyebrow, but stepped aside. Niel was studying on his bed, and looked up in surprise.

“Taemin needs you,” Seunghyun said. “Jonghyun dumped him and he's a wreck.”

Niel was off like a shot, not saying anything to the seniors in the doorway.

“What are you up to?” Minsoo asked, leaning against the door frame.

“General store,” Seunghyun replied. “I'm going to stock up on as much of Taemin's favorites as I can.”

Minsoo crossed his arms. “And Jonghyun?”

Seunghyun shrugged. “Not my business. My concern right now is taking care of Taemin.”

Minsoo gave a satisfied smile.

 

 

 

Right before reaching the store entrance, Seunghyun saw Jonghyun. Jonghyun spotted him as well, and turned in the opposite direction. Seunghyun followed, and when he entered into an empty alcove, Jonghyun was waiting for him. They stared at each other in silence.

“Why did you do it?” Seunghyun asked softly. “He's devastated.”

Jonghyun sighed. “I'm sorry, I really am. But Taemin likes you more, and it was too hard.”

Seunghyun's jaw dropped.

“Are you really the last to know?”Jonghyun snorted. “Man you are something else.”

“But why didn't you just tell Taemin that? He's crushed. He thinks he did something wrong.”

Jonghyun rolled his eyes. “Come on, man. It's _Taemin._ He would blame himself, and he would be even more upset. I don't mind being the asshole to keep him from going through that.”

Seunghyun sighed, knowing Jonghyun was right. He studied the junior in front of him. Jonghyun was shuffling his feet and playing with his fingers. Seunghyun suddenly felt sorry for him. Jonghyun had treated Taemin well, and then he lost him. Seunghyun could certainly identify with that.

“I'm so sorry, Jonghyun.”

“Yeah, well,” Jonghyun shrugged. “Just take care of him, yeah?”

“I promise.” Seunghyun turned to leave, but then turned back. “He really liked you, you know?”

Jonghyun smiled faintly. “Yeah, I know. He just likes you more.”

Seunghyun nodded, then turned to leave.

 

 

 

At the store, Seunghyun stocked up on all of Taemin's favorites, throwing in some items for himself and Niel as well. When he returned to his room, he found Niel and Taemin curled up in Taemin's bed, facing each other. Taemin's tears had dried and he nodded at something Niel was saying. They both sat up when they noticed Seunghyun. The senior smiled and dumped the treats down onto he bed.

“Geez, hyung!” Taemin exclaimed. “Did you buy out the whole store?”

Seunghyun made a face. “Maybe? But I'm sure they have more in back stock!”

“Oooh, peanut butter!” Niel exclaimed.

“Those are for you.”

“What about Minsoo?”

“What about him?”

Niel snorted. He gathered up his treats, then turned to Taemin. “You going to be okay?”

Taemin nodded, his cheeks puffed adorably from a cupcake.

Niel laughed and pinched his cheek. “Play nice you two,” he said before sauntering out of the room.

 

 

“Movies?” Seunghyun asked, picking up his laptop.

Taemin nodded, and made room on his bed.

Seunghyun pulled up a scary one, smiling as Taemin snuggled up to his side. He dropped a kiss onto Taemin's head, smiling that his world had been righted again.


	9. Valentine's Day

A couple of weeks later, Taemin woke up to a very pink room. Balloons were everywhere, dancing along the ceiling. Some were shaped as hearts, some as lips, some as Xs and Os. There were also some simple round ones as well. They were in various shades of pink and red. Taemin could only stare. When he glanced over at his desk, he found a bouquet of yellow tulips sitting there. Pink and white striped carnations were in a vase on his nightstand, and a mason jar holding some red gerbera daisies were on top of the fridge. What was going on?

 

 

Taemin stretched and got out of bed, groggily making his way to the bathroom. Inside, a cut-out heart with the center missing was taped to the mirror. When Taemin looked into it, he appeared to be framed in the heart. He raised his eyebrows. It had to be Seunghyun. What on earth was he up to?

 

 

The boy in question was leaning against his bed when Taemin emerged from the bathroom. He smiled at Taemin in that dimpled way that always released butterflies in his stomach. It was so unfair.

“Morning,” Seunghyun murmured. “Happy Valentine's Day.”

Taemin blinked. “Is that today?”

Seunghyun chuckled, wrapping his arms around Taemin's waist and pulling him close. “It is.”

“Hmm.” Taemin took a deep breath, breathing in Seunghyun's cologne. He smelled so good. “I've never had a valentine, so I never pay attention to when the holiday is coming up. I usually only notice when the girls at my old school would start freaking out about it. Niel sometimes got a valentine, though.”

Seunghyun chuckled again, pressing his lips to Taemin's hair. “Don't tell Minsoo.”

Taemin giggled.

“What do you say, Tae?” Seunghyun said softly. “Do you want to be my Valentine?”

Taemin blushed so hard it felt as if his face were on fire. He couldn't hide his grin when he leaned back and replied, “Oh, I suppose.”

He squealed when Seunghyun retaliated with tickles.

 

 

They left their room arm in arm, bumping into Niel and Minsoo on the way to breakfast. Niel tugged Taemin away from Seunghyun so they could walk alone.

“Minsoo and I had sex this morning,” Niel whispered.

Taemin's jaw dropped for the second time that morning. “Are you serious?” he whispered back.

Niel nodded, blushing.

“How was it?”

“Painful at first, but then really really good.”

Taemin bit his lip. “I don't know what I would do if Seunghyun wanted to have sex.”

Niel looked startled. “Has something happened?”

Now it's was Taemin's turn to blush. Again. “He asked me to be his valentine. The room was filled with balloons and flowers.”

“Are you boyfriends?”

“No.”

“Don't even think about it, don't worry about it unless you guys date. Even then, really take your time with it.”

“Did you?”

Niel nodded. “Everyday for a few months. Luckily for me, Minsoo was very patient and never pushed. I knew he was willing, but the final decision was mine.”

Taemin smiled at his friend and reached out to hug him. He caught Minsoo's eye, and the senior blushed but winked. Taemin was happy for Niel, and they walked into the dining room with their arms wrapped around each other. He spotted Jonghyun with Jay Park, a foreign exchange student. Jay was a tucking a flower behind Jonghyun's ear. He was speaking softly, and they were both blushing. Taemin felt conflicted. Jonghyun had broken up with him, but Taemin did like Seunghyun more, which wasn't fair to Jonghyun. But it wasn't fair that Jonghyun had already found someone else. Sure, Seunghyun and Taemin were valentines, but it didn't mean they were a couple. Taemin sighed and pouted a little.

 

 

“Taemin why are you pouting?” Minsoo asked when they sat down.

“Yeah, if anyone should be pouting it's Niel for having Minsoo as a valentine,” Seunghyun replied.

Niel stuck out his tongue, and Minsoo kicked his fellow senior.

“Who's your valentine, smart guy?” Minsoo demanded.

“Taemin,” Seunghyun replied smugly.

Minsoo's eyes widened. “Wow. You don't deserve that.”

“Shh!” Seunghyun glared. “He doesn't need to know that.”

“He probably already does.”

Seunghyun scowled, but his face softened into a smile when Taemin began giggling.

“See? He knows he's too good for you.” Minsoo goaded.

Niel smacked his boyfriend's arm and rolled his eyes. “Are you guys doing anything for Valentine's Day?”

Taemin frowned. “I dunno. I'm so used to spending the day with you, I haven't thought about it.”

“What do you guys usually do?” Minsoo asked.

“Watch scary movies and pig out,” Niel answered.

Minsoo raised an eyebrow. “I didn't know you liked scary movies, babe.”

Niel nodded. “Not the super gory stuff though.”

“Yeah, same here,” Taemin piped up. “I love older scary movies when they couldn't show stuff. Sometimes it's the stuff you can't see that's the scariest.”

“Man, how many times have I scared myself, thinking I saw something out of the corner of my eye?” Niel scoffed, shaking his head.

“Let's do that,” Seunghyun suggested. “Let's stock up at the general store and watch scary movies all day.”

Taemin and Niel perked up, eyes shining.

“I have an old projector that we can hook up to Seunghyun's laptop so that we can watch movies on the wall,” Minsoo offered. “So we'll have to watch in our room.”

“That's fine,” Taemin replied. “Our room is filled with balloons anyway.”

Niel shot Minsoo a pointed look as they stood and began cleaning up after themselves. Minsoo sighed deeply and glared at Seunghyun.

“Unrealistic expectations,” he huffed.

 

 

They all curled up on Niel's bed to watch their scary movies. Sometimes Niel and Taemin would curl up with each other, sometimes they would stretch out on top of the upperclassmen. Niel would wiggle his toes in Minsoo's face, which resulted in Minsoo grabbing the foot and sliding his tongue between the offending digits. Niel squealed and fell off the bed. That made Taemin laugh so hard he fell off the bed. Taemin settled into Seunghyun's lap after that, and Niel grumbled about Minsoo not getting any kisses.

 

 

They broke for lunch and dinner, but after their final meal of the day, Taemin and Seunghyun went back to their own room. Taemin gathered the balloons into bunches and tied them together.

“Are you going to release them?” Seunghyun asked, tucking a daisy behind his ear.

“No way!” Taemin exclaimed. “I've never gotten anything like this before. I'm keeping them.”

Seunghyun smiled and stood next to him. “I'm glad you like them,” he said softly. “I was trying to show you how much I like you, Taemin.”

Taemin blushed. “Really?” he looked up at Seunghyun, then away. “But, Sohee-”

“Is nothing compared to you,” Seunghyun replied. “She was a mistake, she's not even real.”

Taemin's brows knit in confusion.

Seunghyun smiled that damn warm little smile that Taemin loved so much.

“Don't smile like that,” Taemin huffed. “It's not fair.”

Seunghyun tilted Taemin's chin up and leaned in for a kiss.

 

 

It was so unlike their first kiss. This one was hot and desperate, months of pent up desire built up between them. Taemin gripped Seunghyun's shirt tightly, while Seunghyun's hands slid into Taemin's hair. Taemin was becoming dizzy, but he wasn't allowed to pull away for very long before his valentine pulled him back for more. When he pulled away breathlessly for a second time, Seunghyun let him breathe.

“I love you, Taemin,” Seunghyun said. “You and no one else. I want to belong to you, and you to me. I want us to belong to each other.”

“Okay,” Taemin replied, a wide smile forming across his cheeks. “I'll be yours, and you'll be mine.”

Instead of a kiss, Seunghyun pulled Taemin to his chest and held him tightly.


End file.
